Par la volonté de la Force
by Pisces-Arkady
Summary: Petit exercice de réécriture de la fin du duel sur Mustafar. Parce dans le film comme le roman je trouve qu'il manque un petit quelque chose pour expliquer pourquoi Obi-Wan se contente de laisser brûler Anakin sans l'achever. Alors voilà une petite plongée dans la tête d'Obi-Wan pour comprendre, selon moi, le pourquoi du comment... Bonne lecture.


Je n'arrivais pas à me détacher d'Obi-Wan et Anakin depuis que j'ai écrit les « Sauvetages ». Alors, une fois de plus j'ai repris la plume, pour une scène qui m'a particulièrement marquée.

Dans le roman, et encore plus dans le film, je trouve qu'il manque un petit quelque chose. Pourquoi Obi-Wan, alors que son duel sur Mustafar s'achève, laisse-t-il Anakin dans un tel état ? Pourquoi lui, le Jedi si altruiste, laisse-t-il un homme souffrir autant ? Pourquoi ne l'achève-t-il pas pour abréger ses souffrances ? (Je sais vous allez me dire : _"parce que sinon y a plus d'histoire..."_ oui, mais moi ça ne me suffit pas !)

Alors voilà, j'ai voulu me pencher un peu plus sur ce moment en particulier et réécrire le cheminement de pensées qui poussent Obi-Wan à se détourner d'Anakin/Vador et à le laisser brûler vif.

_Disclaimer :_ l'univers et les personnages sont la propriété de Lucasfilm et Disney.

_Note 1_ : Les parties en italique au début et à la fin du texte sont extraites du roman La Revanche des Sith de Matthew Stover. La partie entre les deux, c'est ma vision des choses !

_Note 2_ : des millions de merci à ma Bêta, **_Petitcerf_** qui a vraiment fait un travail formidable ici. J'aurais mis presque un an au total à écrire ce petit texte mais c'est parce que j'ai eu un mal fou à mettre les mots juste sur ce que je voulais faire passer. Et croyez-moi, sans elle, cette fic ne ressemblerait absolument pas à ça !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_**Par la volonté de la Force.**_

* * *

— _Tu étais l'Élu ! dit Obi-Wan Kenobi. La prophétie disait que tu détruirais les Sith, pas que tu les rejoindrais. Tu devais restaurer l'équilibre de la Force, et non la plonger dans les ténèbres. Tu étais mon frère, Anakin ! Je t'aimais, et je n'ai pas réussi à te sauver._

_Un éclair de métal déchira le ciel, et Obi-Wan sentit les ténèbres se refermer sur eux. Il connaissait ce vaisseau : c'était la navette du Chancelier. Ou plutôt, de l'Empereur, maintenant._

_Yoda avait échoué. Il était peut-être même mort._

_Obi-Wan se retrouvait peut-être tout seul : le dernier Jedi._

_Sous ses pieds, Dark Vador s'embrasa._

— _Je te hais ! hurla-t-il._

_Obi-Wan baissa les yeux sur lui. Le tuer aurait été de la compassion._

_Mais il n'éprouvait pas de compassion pour lui, en cet instant précis._

C'était tout simplement impossible. Pas avec les images du massacre du Temple, qui revenaient en boucle devant ses yeux. Tant de violence, tant de haine dans ce carnage... Son esprit lui criait que tout Jedi aurait pourtant dû être miséricordieux pour cette créature qui se tordait de souffrance devant lui, mais il n'y parvenait tout simplement pas. Comment aurait-il pu éprouver la moindre compassion pour le responsable d'une telle barbarie ?

Obi-Wan avait encore du mal à admettre qu'Anakin pouvait réellement être responsable des atrocités qui s'étaient déroulées un peu plus tôt à l'encontre de l'Ordre Jedi. Mais l'hologramme de sécurité du Temple n'avait pas menti, pas plus que le regard jaune et empli de haine que son ex-meilleur ami posait sur lui en ce moment. Anakin n'était plus.

_« Le garçon que tu as formé s'en est allé. Consumé par Dark Vador. » _

Les mots de Yoda, prononcés à son attention avant que ce dernier ne parte affronter le Chancelier, résonnèrent dans son esprit. Là aussi Obi-Wan n'avait pas voulu y croire. Pourtant c'était vrai, Dark Vador avait bel et bien remplacé le jeune Chevalier Jedi.

D'Anakin, l'enfant souriant et généreux qu'il avait rencontré sur Tatooine, il ne restait désormais plus rien. Rien qu'une coquille emplie de haine et de rage qui lui hurlait à la face mille horreurs.

D'Anakin, son turbulent et effronté Padawan qu'il avait formé de son mieux, il ne restait désormais plus rien. Rien qu'un Jedi qui avait basculé au-delà de toute rédemption.

D'Anakin, le brillant et talentueux Chevalier Jedi qui avait gagné tant de batailles, il ne restait désormais plus rien. Rien qu'un traître, qui avait massacré des dizaines de Jedi, des plus âgés aux plus jeunes.

D'Anakin, l'amant tendre et doux de Padmé qui avait tant tremblé pour elle, il ne restait désormais plus rien. Rien qu'un homme qui avait presque tué sa femme dans une terrible crise de colère.

D'Anakin, l'Élu prophétique de la Force qui avait accompli des miracles, il ne restait désormais plus rien. Rien qu'un être qui avait fait basculer dans les ténèbres toute une galaxie.

D'Anakin, son meilleur ami et presque frère à qui il avait confié si souvent sa vie, il ne restait désormais plus rien. Rien qu'un Seigneur Sith. Un ennemi. Celui que les Jedi et l'Ordre avaient toujours combattu.

* * *

La brûlure de la culpabilité s'immisça à nouveau dans le cœur du Maître Jedi. Comment n'avait-il pas vu venir les choses ?

S'était-il, pendant toutes ces années, fourvoyé dans son enseignement ? Avait-il mis trop de pression sur les jeunes épaules de son Padawan en lui révélant son destin d'Élu ? Avait-il précipité les choses en formant le jeune homme, lui ouvrant la voie vers un pouvoir qu'il ne pouvait maîtriser ? Avait-il failli à faire comprendre à son apprenti la quintessence même du Jedi et l'abnégation qui allait avec ? Avait-il échoué à fournir à son ami une aide, un soutient et une oreille compatissante lorsque ce dernier en avait eu besoin ?

À quel moment, le brillant jeune Jedi qu'était Anakin avait-il commencé à se tourner vers l'obscurité pour trouver des réponses ? À quel moment, lui, Obi-Wan Kenobi, avait-il été tellement aveuglé par leur profonde amitié qu'il n'avait pu voir la terrible noirceur qui commençait à consumer son ami ? Ni anticiper ce qu'il était sur le point de devenir ?

* * *

Une nouvelle fois, Obi-Wan se reprocha de n'avoir peut-être pas été le Maître qu'il fallait pour Anakin. De ne pas avoir été à la hauteur des attentes de son Padawan. De ne pas avoir su le guider et le former comme l'aurait – sans aucun doute – si bien fait Qui-Gon. Il eut une pensée coupable pour ce dernier. Aurait-il remarqué le lent mais irrémédiable changement du jeune homme ?

À cette réflexion, une nouvelle dague de culpabilité lui transperça le cœur. Il n'en saurait jamais rien, parce qu'il y avait si longtemps de cela, sur Naboo, il n'avait pas été assez rapide pour sauver son ancien Maître – ce Maître qui, le premier, avait ressenti le potentiel d'Anakin.

Une courte seconde, il s'interrogea. Si lui, Obi-Wan, était mort sous la lame rouge de Dark Maul à la place de Qui-Gon Jinn, que ce serait-il passé ?

Tout aurait pu être si différent.

Anakin aurait eu le Maître qu'il souhaitait si ardemment…

Qui-Gon aurait eu l'apprenti exceptionnel qu'il avait toujours désiré…

Il aurait su guider Anakin et le garder dans la Lumière…

Et la Galaxie serait sans doute en bien meilleure posture qu'à l'heure actuelle…

Mais c'était trop tard pour y songer maintenant. Il n'était plus temps de s'apitoyer sur le passé.

* * *

La notion de compassion – inhérente à tout Jedi - tourmentait profondément Obi-Wan en cet instant. Il était de son devoir de Jedi d'achever Dark Vador, vu les souffrances qu'il endurait. Mais les cris de douleur du Sith alors qu'il brûlait vif se confondaient dans son esprit avec les cris de terreur des jeunes novices au Temple. Ceux qu'il avait entendus sur l'hologramme de sécurité. Ceux qu'il entendrait encore pendant de longues heures, il en était certain.

Des images remontèrent à nouveau dans son esprit. Celles qui allaient peupler ses cauchemars à l'avenir.

Des corps.

Tellement de corps.

De tous âges.

Des vieillards, des adultes, des adolescents, des enfants, des bébés.

De toutes espèces.

Partout.

Dans les couloirs, les salles d'entrainement, la cafétéria, les chambres, les crèches, la salle des Milles Fontaines.

Dans toutes les positions.

Fauchés en plein combat, en défense devant un apprenti, en train de fuir, cachés dans un coin.

De bons amis, des connaissances, des enseignants, d'anciens mentors, de presque inconnus.

Tous des Jedi.

Des Maîtres, des Chevaliers, des Padawan, des Novices…

Tous ceux que Vador avait froidement assassinés. Ne leur laissant pas la moindre chance. Comment faire preuve de compassion envers un être qui n'en avait eu aucune même pour des enfants ? Envers un être qui n'avait plus aucune notion de celle-ci ? Non, à son grand désarroi, il ne parvenait pas à surmonter toutes les horreurs qu'il avait vues plus tôt pour retrouver en lui la compassion propre aux Jedi et achever cette créature en souffrance.

* * *

Obi-Wan inspira profondément, toujours perdu dans ses pensées, le regard posé sur Vador sans vraiment le voir, sentant sans vraiment le réaliser la chaleur intense de l'air autour de lui. Les mots de Yoda résonnèrent à nouveau dans son esprit. _« Un sabre, pour la défense est utilisé. Jamais pour l'attaque. » _C'était vrai. Dark Vador était désormais sans défense. Techniquement, la tâche que Yoda lui avait confiée – arrêter Vador – était achevée. Il pouvait donc très bien partir comme ça et le laisser sur cette plage de sable noir sans avoir réellement renié ses principes Jedi. Après tout, ce qu'il restait du Sith ne représentait plus une menace.

Par contre, l'arrivée du vaisseau de l'Empereur en était une nouvelle. Et si Yoda lui-même n'avait pu être assez fort pour vaincre ce dernier, Obi-Wan était désormais bien conscient qu'il ne serait pas non plus de taille face à un tel adversaire.

Il devait partir. S'il était réellement le dernier Jedi en vie, comme l'arrivée de l'Empereur le lui laissait présager, il se devait de survivre.

Survivre, pour apprendre ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé.

Survivre, pour reconstituer ses forces et réfléchir à la contre-offensive.

Survivre, pour avoir une chance d'éliminer l'Empereur plus tard.

Survivre, pour tenter malgré tout de trouver d'autres survivants.

Survivre, pour peut-être pouvoir recréer l'Ordre Jedi.

Survivre, pour sauver Padmé, laissée pour morte sur l'aire d'atterrissage, mais peut-être encore en vie.

Survivre, pour l'enfant à venir d'Anakin, qui aurait besoin d'un Maître pour le guider plus tard.

Oui, dans l'immédiat, sa survie était primordiale afin que le combat de la Lumière contre les Ténèbres puisse un jour reprendre. Et que l'Équilibre revienne.

* * *

Obi-Wan sortit complètement de sa transe. Il lui sembla un instant avoir perdu de longues minutes à ressasser ses souvenirs et à réfléchir à ce qu'il se devait de faire, mais il réalisa que toutes ses pensées avaient défilé dans son esprit en seulement quelques secondes. Au loin, il apercevait la navette de l'Empereur venant tout juste de se poser, et devant lui, Vador se tordait toujours de rage alors que les flammes continuaient de le brûler. Il sembla même à Obi-Wan entendre encore en écho le _« Je te hais »,_ que ce dernier venait de lui hurler. Il n'y avait donc plus de temps à perdre, il lui fallait prendre une décision sur la marche à suivre.

Comme soufflées par l'air brûlant qui tourbillonnait autour d'eux, la colère et la rancœur d'Obi-Wan commencèrent alors à s'évanouir tandis qu'il réfléchissait rapidement à la suite des événements. En tant que Jedi, il n'avait pas le droit de s'en prendre à cette pitoyable créature qui se tenait devant lui. Il ne pouvait frapper ou tuer cet être sans défense. Pas sans renier son serment Jedi. Mais laisser souffrir l'être devant lui, n'était guère plus se comporter en Jedi. Malgré toutes les horreurs qu'il avait vues, malgré son puissant désir de le voir souffrir, Obi-Wan réalisa soudain qu'il restait un Jedi. Un être altruiste et compatissant. Qui-Gon lui avait appris à l'être. Yoda, lui avait appris à l'être. Et par égard pour eux, il se devait de respecter leur enseignement.

* * *

Alors que faire ? Il était désormais devant un choix impossible. Un choix qui lui coûterait peut-être tout ce qu'il lui restait à l'heure actuelle. Un choix qu'il devait maintenant faire vite, très vite, afin d'avoir une chance de partir vivant de cette planète.

Un doux frisson remonta alors le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Un effleurement, comme une caresse. Une toute petite impulsion, comme pour le mettre dans le droit chemin. Pour le guider vers ce qu'il se devait finalement de faire. Un signe de la Force, à n'en pas douter, qui avait toujours été là pour le guider et qui serait toujours là pour le faire. Son esprit s'apaisa, son corps se détendit. La culpabilité, le doute et la douleur cessèrent définitivement de le ronger et s'éloignèrent. Et la voie à suivre s'éclaira soudain devant lui.

_Il se sentait calme, et clair, et il savait que descendre vers cette plage noire lui prendrait plus de temps qu'il n'en avait devant lui._

_Un autre Seigneur Sith approchait._

_En fin de compte, il n'avait pas le choix. Le choix, il l'avait fait, bien des années auparavant, quand il avait passé ses Épreuves de Chevalerie, et prêté serment pour toujours aux Jedi. En fin de compte, il était toujours Obi-Wan Kenobi, il était toujours un Jedi, et il n'assassinerait pas un homme __sans défense__._

_Il laisserait cela à la volonté de la Force._

_Il se détourna et s'éloigna._

* * *

Et voilà, une version un peu revisitée de la fin du Duel sur Mustafar entre Obi-Wan et Anakin. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.

Merci d'avoir lu,

Biz

Arkady


End file.
